Así fue
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Hay dos palabras que sólo se dicen cuando de verdad se sienten. —Sólo dile que me amas y ya. —Le dije que no te amaba, y es la verdad, no te amo, lo amo a él...


**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles van dedicados a Furret por su cumpleaños el pasado 07 de Mayo.

 **Personajes** : Mest/Sorano.

 **Palabras:** 638 ¿Se considera capítulo? XDD

 **Advertencias** : Crack. AU. Leve OoC. Descuidos ortográficos y gramaticales. Escrito con la calidad de una papa, intento de romance(?)

 _Inspirado en "Así fue" de Juan Gabriel._

La parte donde dice: "quiero flotar" y la mención a la película IT es por una charla nocturna con Light y Catt a eso sumen mi hype xD

Notas al final.

* * *

 _ **Para Furret, porque este año será mejor que el anterior,**_

 _ **feliz cumpleaños atrasado, te quiero peque**_

* * *

 _Perdona si te hago llorar, perdona si te hago sufrir, pero es que no está en mis manos_

 _pero es que no está en mis manos, me he enamorado, me he enamore... [...]_

 _Tú bien sabes que no fue mi culpa, tú te fuiste sin decirme nada_

 _y a pesar que lloré como nunca ¡ya no seguías de mí enamorado!_

 _luego te fuiste... —Así fue de Juan Gabriel_

* * *

Capítulo 1: Aquella primera tarde

* * *

Aquella tarde la lluvia caía sobre la ciudad, Mest observaba las gotas resbalar desde la sala de su hogar.

—Aún no llegas... —murmuró a la nada mientras veía la casa de enfrente, a una habitación en particular donde reinaba la oscuridad.

Suspiró al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sillón, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Ir a plantarse en la casa de su vecina? Él quería ir a donde ella, abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien, ¡que no necesita de un hombre! Que era mejor que ése se hubiera ido. Aunque como siempre, debería reprimir las ganas de decirle que solo en sus brazos estaría bien, que nadie la cuidaria como él.

Y de pronto ve a alguien caminando empapada, siente el impulso de ir tras ella, abrazarla bajo esa fría lluvia, pero sabe que ella se molestaría, así que mira el reloj que marca las 7:35 pm y decide darle tiempo, mientras él se dirige a la cocina y prepara chocolate.

Ella venía pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Erik la había dejado —otra vez— diciéndole que no la amaba hace dos semanas, y ahora se enteraba que el chico se había ido de la ciudad, sin avisarle. Una vez más se había ido sin decirle nada, pero esta vez lo comprendía, ¡ya no eran novios! Podía largarse, pero por eso mismo sabía que esta vez era distinto. Él no volvería ya.

Abrió la puerta para ser recibida por la soledad, sus padres y hermana no se encontraban, era mejor para ella, no tenia ganas de escuchar palabras de consuelo, una relación de casi toda la vida podía acabar perfectamente, se podía acabar su noviazgo pero aún no era el fin del mundo; se pondría su pijama favorita y miraría películas de terror. Él no valía la pena ya.

Una vez estando ya con ropa seca se dispuso a buscar la película indicada, una que le diera tanto miedo que olvidaría sus problemas, en eso sonó el timbre.

—¿Quién demonios puede ser? —murmuró, ni siquiera se dispuso a pensar que andaba en pijama —esa rosa con cierta gatita que Yukino le había regalado— se detuvo frente la puerta y la abrió, no pudo evitar confundirse.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Mest traía cargando una mochila, y se veía algo avergonzado.

—Pues ya qué...

—Si quieres me puedo ir, Sorano —dijo mientras dudaba en entrar o darse la vuelta e irse.

—No tengo nada que hacer, pensaba ver unas películas de terror y ya. Sí quieres acompañarme mientras me aburro, pues a darle. —Ella abrió más la puerta, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza de que podía pasar, él reunió el valor y entró.

—¿Cuál película ibas a ver? —preguntó con curiosidad Mest, tratando de ignorar la pijama que la chica vestía—. _Quién diría que el rosa se te ve tan bien_ —pensó.

—¿It? No lo sé, con toda esta nueva bomba por el remake me han entrado las ganas de ver las clásicas. —Ignoró la mirada fija del chico para después tomar asiento en el sillón—. Cuando éramos chicos, Erik siempre pedía verla y... —Se mordió el labio evitando así seguir hablando. Se suponía que iba a distraerse, pero tal parecía no podía.

—Traje chocolate. —Mest cambió el tema rápidamente—. Te vi llegar hace media hora, y creí que...

—Qué me encontrarías llorando por amor.

Él desvió la mirada. —No quería que estuvieras sola.

—¿Por qué? —Ella se giró un poco para verlo a los ojos.

—Es sólo que, tus amigos cercanos ya no están y...

—Te di lastima —aseguró ella.

Mest negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se asomaba. —Nunca sentiría lastima por ti, Sorano. Sólo fue preocupación.

—¿Preocupación? Y, ¿por mí? —Definitivamente no creía sus palabras.

—Es que yo... lo que pasa es que... —Por más que trataba las palabras no parecían acomodarse.

Sorano evitó reír, no entendía nada de la situación, pero se sentía alegre, volvió a su anterior posición en el sillón. —Veamos la película, que tengo ganas de flotar.

Después de que ella dijera eso —y sentir que el mismo se encontraba flotando—, Mest pudo respirar un poco tranquilo, casi cometía un acto imprudente. Sabía que aún no era el momento indicado, y al observarla comer chocolate mientras veía entusiasmada como el pequeño

Georgie perseguía su barquito de papel no pudo más que agradecer que Erik le rompiera el corazón de esa forma, y no era porque le gustara verla triste, sino que prefería verla así a verla sufriendo en una relación que carecía de sentido. Él sería el encargado de sanar las heridas de su corazón, y lo haría con paciencia.

Algún día podría decir aquello que anhelaba en voz alta.

* * *

N/A No me siento con fuerzas de escribir. Ni de leer, apenas empiezo a intentar. Quiero irme del fandom, pero tengo tantos pendientes. Volví a la negación, pero hay un ciclo que cerrar. Escribiré, sacaré todo, y aprenderé a vivir extrañando ese hogar. Ni quería publicar, pero si hubo alguien que siempre estuvo animandome a escribir, fuiste tú Furret. Y te he fallado tanto, que no quería fallar con algo así de tonto como tú regalo xDD Sé que el año pasado fue mejor, lo siento por eso.

Como sea, feliz cumpleaños Furret, espero que te guste, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

 **—Gracias por leer—**


End file.
